thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Thomas and Friends Fanon episodes
These are a list of fake Thomas episodes made by fans. Series 18 (2013-2014) #'Porter's Day Out '- When more and more luggage is being loaded onto the express, a need for a specified baggage coach is at hand. But when Duck journeys down an old siding, he find exactly what he's been looking for in an old coach named Porter. #'Odd Job 'Arry '- When the Ironworks are closed for repair, 'Arry and Bert are sent to work in other places along the railway. 'Arry is sent to Thomas' branch line and begins to lose his anti-steam engine attitude, much the dissapointment of his brother. But when some sabotage causes 'Arry to fly into a haystack, can Bert come to his rescue? #'James Takes Flight '- James visits the Sodor Airport, and witnesses Jeremy taking off into the sky. He thinks it's beautiful, and wishes to fly one day. But can a dip in the track near a cliffside enough to send James "flying"? #'Belle of the Ball '- Belle becomes obsessed with a special VIP crest that engines who pull the Railway Board special get to wear. Belle desperately tries to prove to the Fat Controller that she is really useful so she can pull the train, but ends up shirking off her work. Belle is found out by Sir Topham Hatt, who relegates her to goods while Percy pulls the VIP special. #'Like a Duck to Water '- 'Arry and Bert tease Duck to no end about his love of the sea. Duck tries to take no notice, but is just so upset he can't concentrate. But when 'Arry plumets off of the Quay while shunting, can Duck get Rocky to save him? #'Record-Breaking Gordon '- Gordon finds out that he doesn't hold the Sudrian Speed Record, and he is furious. But how can Gordon break his speed record when he has to pull a slow goods train? #'Percy's Cowcatchers '- When Toby is in need of repair, Percy has to be fitted with cowcatchers and sideplates in order to not be in trouble with the law. Percy finds them ugly and silly, but when a cow strays onto the line, maybe they will be useful. #'Terence's Train '- When Terence the Tractor's life becomes dull, he wishes for some excitement to come his way. But when he discovers a forgotten load of stone on a siding, will he have his own train to pull? And where exactly does Devious Diesel fit into all this? #'Rusty and the Passengers '- When Skarloey has an accident, the little railway is down one engine on passengers. Rusty is assigned to pull passenger trains, but will a rude trick from the Troublesome Trucks hinder his progress. #'Stanley's Rainy Runaway '- Stanley hates the rain, especially so when his fire is swamped while pulling a goods train. But when his crew are knocked from the cab and Stanley is sent rocketing towards the harbor, can the rain help him? #'Thomas for Sale! '- Thomas overhears two people talking about buying him, and it throws the whole island into a frenzy. #'Trouble in the Tunnel '- Sir Handel is frustrated when he is assigned tunnel maitenence during a beautiful autumn on the Skarloey Railway. But when some boys get trapped, can Sir Handel come to their rescue? #'Old New Friend '- A new road museum opens on the Skarloey Railway, and an old steam-bus by the name of Henrietta is due to run on it. Thomas tries to stay on task and deliver her, but her sense of excitement makes her somewhat distracting to Thomas. #'Bill, Ben, and Charlie '- When Charlie takes one of his jokes too far, he is sent to work with Bill and Ben. The two decide to give Charlie a taste of his own medicine, but what happens when the three get locked in a battle of pranks and jokes? #'Jack Helps Out '- Jack the Front Loader is called to action when the roads are covered in snow. But when Jack refuses help from various friends, will Jack need help when he tips over while ploughing a snowdrift? #'Diesel's Christmas - '''Diesel plays a trick on James, which results on him getting stuck in the snow. But will the kindness of Edward and BoCo give Diesel a good Christmas after all? #'Toby and the Escape' #'George Strikes Again' #'The Search for the Missing Trucks' #'Henry Steals the Show' #'Emily and the Fashion Star' #'Norman's Replacement' #'Duncan and the Parade' #'Rosie's Surprise' #'Bad Fuel' #'Thomas and the Diesels' Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Bill and Ben *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Hiro *Stanley *Stephen *Belle *Paxton *Norman *Sidney *Harvey *Dennis *Rosie *BoCo *Daisy *Den *Dart *Mavis *Salty *Connor *Caitlin *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Rusty *Luke *Victor *Annie and Clarabel *Rocky *Porter *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *George *Jack *Henrietta *Kevin *Cranky *Merrick *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Mr. Percival *Sir Robert Norramby *Owen ''(does not speak) *Millie (does not speak) *Flynn (does not speak) *Whiff (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Henrietta (coach) (cameo) Series 19 (2014) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Series 20 (2015-2016) #Donald and Douglas in Tokyo #Thomas's Day Off #Duck on Strike #Troublesome Engine #Oliver in Danger #Duck in Trouble #Thomas and The Great Railway Show #Troublesome Diesel #Boco's Serect #Henry and James keeping Up #Stepney of England #Punishment Time #Calm Toby #Toby's Elephant # # # # # 20. Series 21 (2017) # Thomas and the Luigi Engine